Revenge is so Sweet
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: 5 years have passed since Wills' sister was killed. Now the suspects for her death are being hunted down and killed by a new serial kill in town. Seeing these crimes Hannibal knows the killer and Will is starting to go mad as he keeps seeing his sister everywhere. Is he going insane or is it possible that she is still alive somehow.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Will was sitting down by the fire place as he was finishing up a book. He was nearly done when someone sneaked behind him. He nearly jumped when someone wrapped their arms around his neck. When he heard a familiar laughter he let out annoying groan before laughing himself.

"Every time, Kimberly." He muttered "I swear I'm gonna place a bell on you."

The said person was his seventeen year old sister Kimberly Rebecca Graham, but everybody calls her Kim. She just laughed some more as she went to sit on the arm rest of the chair.

"You've been saying that since I was six and still nothing." Kim smiled "What can I say I've always been light on my feet."

Will snort

"Yeah, sometimes I think you're part ghost." Will said as place the book on the small table next to him.

"You know I prefer vampire." She glared at him

Will just rolled his eyes at his sisters love obsession with vampires. Not Twilight vampires but the whole Blade, Underworld, Bram Stoker Dracula vampires. Hey, she's a teenager, what can he do.

"So…?" She asked gesturing to the book "What do you think?"

"Well…it's mysterious, horrifying and very…very gruesome. I can see why your teacher found it disturbing and asked me question if everything was alright at home." Will said as he took off his glasses.

She tried to hide it but she was depressed by his words and looked down. Will lifted her chin up so she can look at him.

"I think it's one of the best horror books you ever written." He smiled

That lifted her spirits up and smile brightly at him.

"Really." She said

"That teacher doesn't know what he's talking about." Will said

"You're not just saying that cause you're my brother, right?" She asked

"Would I just be say that and already got you an appointment to see a publisher to look this over this weekend?" He smirked

"You're the best brother ever, Willy." She squealed and attacked him with a bear hug

Will laughed and wrapped his arms around his beloved sister.

"I will always look after you Kimmy." He said and kissed her head

"Always, always?" She looked up at him with a smile

"Always, always." He smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…..

5 years later…

After an hour Will was able to get out of his car and walked towards the tombstone of his beloved sister. He placed her favorite flowers (red Lilies) on the ground where she was buried and just stood there. He never knew what to say when he comes here. Alana told him once that if he finally say something to her grave he might find some peace.

"What are you doing here, Jack? You know I don't work on this day." Will said bitterly

He knew it wasn't Hannibal because he never brought up his sister in there sessions and Alana had stopped coming with him two years ago.

"You're not the only that miss her, Will." Jack said as placed white roses on the grave. "Do you know what I do on this day and every other day?" He asked Will but he didn't answer. "I look over her case. Every single day, just hoping to find some lead to find her killer."

"Killers." Will said

"Still believe it was more than one?" Jack asked

"Well how can I, Jack? I'm not allowed to look at the case files." Will said "Since she was my sister they don't think I'll be able to handle it and go on a kill zone with revenge on those that did this to her." Then he chuckled a little. "Well, that part they're not wrong."

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that." Jack said

He looked over at Will and noticed the bags under his eyes. This was nothing new but it seems to be worst whenever it comes to this day.

"Still no luck sleeping, huh?" Jack said

"I dreamt of her last night. But this one was different. I don't know how but it felt like she was actually there this time. I felt a cold hand on my face. Woke up and saw her just standing there by the bed, looking down at me. When I turned on the light she'll be gone; leaving nothing but a chill air in the room." Will said

"Will, have you talk to Hannibal about these dreams?" Jack asked

Will rolled his eyes. This was one thing that he didn't want the "good doctor" to know about. He was already getting suspicious about Hannibal's actions now.

"I gotta go." Will said and left Jack alone

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later that night a young man in his early twenties came into the bar hoping to find some action and a drink. He went over to the bar and notice a hot number sitting by herself in the back; looking mysterious. When she looked over his way her stormy blue eyes lured him in. Seeing what she had ordered he called over the bartender to get him a beer and what she was having. Once he paid for them he walked over to the mystery girl.**

" **Now how is it possible that a pretty little thing like you is all alone?" He asked; sitting down next to her**

" **My boyfriend…I had to… get away. He can be…a little controlling at times." She said quietly; not looking at him the eye**

" **Well, why don't you tell me all about it, darling?" He said; taking her hand into his**

 **She look at him with a smile but in her eyes she was hiding something cunning. Above them a shadow figure watched the whole scene with a sinister smile. Once she was able to lure him in she took his hand and they left the back way; along with the shadowy figure following them. They guy was too focus on the girl that he didn't notice someone following them. Once they were in the empty alley the man pin the girl to the wall and started kissing her neck.**

" **Damn, girl, you so familiar. What was your name again?" He said between kisses**

" **You don't recognize her?" Someone with a Scottish accent said**

 **The man got spook and quickly turned around.**

" **Aw, come on now. Surely you must recognize her. I mean I know it's been awhile but come on, lad."**

 **A young man appeared from the shadow; that was wear dark black trench coat, a red scarf and was twirling a cane with a skull in his hand. He looked to be around 17 or 18; just like girl. Had dark brown hair that was a little groomed/crazy looking, blue eyes that popped out brightly with the manlier he wore.**

" **Okay, maybe some hints should jog ye memory a wee bit, hmm." The teen said "Like this alley for instants. About five years ago. On this very night. And this…" He gesture his hand to the girl. She took it with a smirk and he twirled her around before bring her close to his chest. "…Goddess of a creature was all alone. While you and your buddies torment her. Beat her. Raped her. And left her to die in an alley. Anything ring a bell yet Lad."**

 **Seeing the still confusing look on his face the two just laughed. It was a sinister laughed that shook his very core.**

" **Me think he needs something more to remember, don't you think love." He said**

" **I think so too, my love." She said**

" **Hey if you're her boyfriend; she's the one that came on to me." The guy said**

 **Suddenly he was pinned to wall by the young man. He had a cold iron grip holding him by the neck and his eyes glowed red for a minute.**

" **Oh, we're gonna have so much fun with you." He smirk, showing off his fangs before laughing like a mad man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Will started tossing and turning in his sleep. It wasn't because of the crimes anymore. This time it was of his sister. He was at the same alley that she died in and saw her standing there wearing a white dress. Her hands, face and dress were covered in blood while she held up a pocket watch in one hand. In the other hand she held a bloody blade. Then he looked behind her and saw someone hanging on the wall.

" _Times up, Will."_ She said with a smirk

Then he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw a shadow figure coming towards him with blades in their hands. When the figure lashed out at him he woke up sweeting like crazy. He looked around the room and got startled when he saw a shadow figure by the door frame. It left when Will got up and ran after it with his gun a hand, but the figure was too fast. He followed them outsider but when he reached outside he saw no one. Not even footprints on snowy ground. Sensing someone behind him he quickly turned around and aimed his gun. He lowered it when he saw that it was Hannibal. The good doctor barley flinched when the gun was pointed at him.

"Will, is everything okay?" He asked

Will placed the gun back on safety and walked passed him muttering "I'm not sure." Hannibal followed him inside but looked behind him as he felt as if someone was watching them. Scanning the area he saw nothing but didn't let his guard down. When Will went changed into something warmer Hannibal place the bag with the container food on the table and notice something in the living room. He walked towards the fireplace and picked up a few notebooks and a photo of a girl he didn't know that was on small table. She had black hair and the same blue eyes as Will. Seeing a few similarities between the girl and Will Hannibal believed that they were related somehow. Not to mention that the girl looked to be around Abigale's age.

Will came back down and let the dogs go outside to do their business. When he came in he noticed Hannibal holding Kimberly's picture. He cursed himself for not putting those away last night. Now here comes the questions, he thought.

"Who is this Will?" Hannibal asked

"My late sister, Kimberly. She died five years ago." Will said

"I'm sorry." Hannibal said

Before he could say anything else the dogs came back in and Buster had an envelope in his mouth. Will raised a brow and looked outside. He saw no one around. He took the envelope from Buster and was about open it until his phone rang. Not to his surprise it was Jack. A crime scene has happen and Jack gave him the address to where it was. Hannibal had followed behind him as Jack had called him as well. When Will got out of the car he gripped the side of the car door as he recognized the alley and the name of the street. Hannibal noticed how tense Will was and saw his hands were gripping tightly on the car door. Once Will was able to calm himself he and Hannibal went where Jack and the others are.

"Will. Hannibal. Glad that you can make." Jack said and looked at Will. "I know you swore to never come back here but we need you on this."

"Let's just get this over with." Will said

Jack show them where the body was and Will couldn't believe who it was. Michael Brooks, he was one of the suspects of his sisters' death. Just like in his dream Michael was nailed to the wall. His arms and legs were cut off. His stomach cut open and it was empty with white roses that dripped with something red. Blood, Will believed. His arms, legs, feet and fingers were on the wall; making it look like a circle. From the looks of it, it was a clock. The body was big hand while his intestines were the little hand.

'11:24, the same time she died.' Will thought

Will took a deep breath and did his thing. He could see a young man strolling down the alley whistling a tune while carrying the body bag over his shoulder with easy in dark alley. He saw the young man placed everything together on the wall with need of light. Then once he was done he painted something on the walls with blood.

"The man is white. Young, maybe around in his late teens. He painted something on the wall." Will said

Jack ordered the men to set up UV lights. When everything was set they saw what was painted on the wall. It was an upside down hook with an upside down cross with a circle around it. Hannibal eyes widen a little with a hint of a gleam in them and had to hold back smirk as he recognized that symbol.

"The Devils Hook." Will muttered

"The Devils Hook, I thought he died." Beverly said

"He was never caught. Just like the Chesapeake Ripper." Jack said

"Wait, you said the man has to be in his late teens. The Devils Hook has been around since the 60's. Shouldn't he be in his late 50's or something right now?" Zeller said to Will

Will rolled his eyes and looked at Zeller with narrow eyes.

"The Devils Hook has been around since 1800s. No one has been able to capture him. It was believed that he shared his teachings with thy Jack the Ripper, or that Jack the Ripper was his son as he carried the symbol as well on his victims." Will explain "As the years have passed The Devils Hook name and teachings has been passed down. Master from apprentice. Or Father to son as rumors liked to believe. Does that explain your answer Zeller?"

Zeller looked down in embarrassment.

"So the New Devils Hook shows itself but why?" Jack asked

"Rage. He was filled with rage. But he was doing this out of love. The victim did something to someone that he loved." Will said

Jack looked at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Will, this place and the timing he set Michael in…you don't think this has something to do with…" Jack asked

"I can only assume it is. And this…" Will said, looking at the crime scene. "…is a message to them all."

"What is the message?" Jack asked

Will turn to walk away.

"Times up. Ready or not…here I come. I will find you all." He said

.

.

.

When everybody had headed back H.Q Will had headed to his lecture room and notice the envelope on his desk. It looked like the same one that he left at his house. Looking round he didn't see anyone near his office. He carefully walked towards the desk and put on some gloves. Taking out his pocket knife he opened it up and took out the letter. Something fell out of it and landed on the floor. He went to picked it up and his eyes widen as he saw that it was one of Kimberly's school picture.

"Will."

He stood up and looked behind him to see Jack and Alana.

"Who left this on my desk?" Will asked

Jack had called someone to check the cameras to see if anyone came in and out of the room.

"Who is it from?" Alana asked

Will showed them the front of the letter and they saw the Devil's Hook mark.

"The Devil's Hook." Jack glared

Will nod and turned the letter back so he could read it.

 _Dear William Graham,_

 _I have to say that it is an honor to have you work on my kills. I have been following your work for some time now. I find it fascinated how easy you could place yourself in the killers' shoes. How did it feel being in mine?_

 _But I have to say, Will, as big of a fan I am with your work, I am very disappointed in you. You could have solve that case in no time and made those bastards pay for her death. You had five years, Will. I guess that promise you gave her wasn't true after all. That the law was more important to follow than her justice. Now it looks like I have to do it for her. Show her who truly loves her and would do anything for her. Though I am curious, Will. Are you going to be Jacks good little hound dog and try and stop me. Or sit back and let me disemboweled them all. Or maybe give up on the law and help kill them. Only time will tell._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Devil's Hook_

Before Will could crumble up the letter Jack took it from him and handed it to Alana so she could take it to the lab.

"How did he knew her?" Will asked to himself

"Did Kim ever mention anyone knew in her life?" Jack asked

"No she would have told me." Will said as he paced around the room

"Will, Kim was 17 and she knew how protective you are with her when it comes to boys." Jack informed him. "Remember what happen with Max Cook."

"Point taken." Will agreed to that


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

The next day Will and Jack headed to the body lab to see what the others had found. From what Kat and Jimmy had found the victim Michael was tortured before he was killed. His body was covered with cuts and burn marks that were sealing the deeper wounds. It wasn't long till they found the cause of the cuts; a hand hook.

"The Devils Hook most favorite weapon." Will muttered

"Pretty much this guy was beaten, cut, burned and not to mention all the old fashion torture device. He was whipped on his back and feet. Judging by marks on his wrists and ankles his limbs were pulled by a Rack. And…other stuff I don't want to mention." Jimmy said

"Then he sliced the victims' neck before disemboweled him." Kat said

"Since the slice to the neck doesn't kill you right away he tortured the victim before his true death." Will said

"I guess love really does make you do crazy things." Zeller said

He laughed a little but stopped when he saw the glares Jack and Will send him.

"Looks like something is shoved inside his throat." Kat said as she noticed something that was sticking out in victims' throat.

She grabbed some pillars and reached in to grab it. When she pulled it out it was a rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled the paper and a drawing of a skull with angel wings and the capital letter S. She showed them it and Will quickly ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a case box that Jack recognized. It was Kimberly's. He opened it started and grabbed the files of suspects.

"Scott Burrow." Will said pulling out a photo of the guy.

The picture showed the skull figure tattooed on his neck.

"That's his next target." Will said

.

.

.

 **A shadowy figure enters the dark cover room and quickly but quietly walked over to king size bed were a young woman was sleeping. The figure stood at the side of the bed as he looked at the beauty in the bed and placed a strand of hair over her ear before caressing her face. He smiled down at her when she leaned into his hand. He took off his jacket and lay down next to her; wrapping his arm around to bring her closer to him.**

" **Kimmy." He whispered, caressing her face again. "Kimmy, love, wake up."**

 **Kimberly whimper in her sleep; not wanting to wake up.**

" **Claude, let me sleep please." Kim pouted in her sleep**

 **Claude chuckled at her sleeping pouty face and kissed her forehead.**

" **If you didn't go out this morning like I told you not to you wouldn't be this tired." He said and started kissing her face. "Come on love, I got a present for you. I'll give it to you if you only wake up."**

 **Hearing that he has a gift for her she started waking up. Her stormy blue eyes met his bright blue eyes. The blue eyes that he loved so much.**

" **What kind of gift?" She asked**

 **He had a crazy smirk placed on his face showing off his fangs and went to turn the light on.**

" **Now I know we agreed to hunt them down together but…" He said and opened the door to drag in 22 year old Scott Burrow.**

 **He was all tied up and gaged and was wearing his college football jersey on.**

" **I ran into him while catching our meal." Claude smirked**

 **Scott looked around scared and afraid at what was going on. Then his eyes widen when he saw Kim Graham; alive and sitting on the bed right in front of him. She had a crazy mad smile on her face while clapping.**

" **Can we play with him?" She asked with a wicked smile**

 **Claude nodded and Kim hurried over to her walk-in closet to get dress. She put on a black corset, black leather pants, and black heel boots. Then she did her hair and put on a little makeup.**

" **Oh love; I love it when you wear leather. You know what it does to me." Claude groaned when she came out of the bathroom.**

 **She walked up to him seductively and kissed him heatedly; grinding against his crotch.**

 **He started to growl at her teasing.**

" **You're gonna get it very hard when we're done playing." He growled**

 **She looked up at him with an innocent grin on her face before winking at him and headed to the garage. Claude chuckled to himself before grabbing ahold of Scott and dragged him back downstairs. He laughed as he heard Kim singing "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" and twirling around the car. He always loves it when she sings. She opened the trunk for him and opened the secret department. He lifted Scott up easily and shoved him in the department before shutting it. Closing the trunk Claude pulled Kim towards him before lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and roughly kissed her. She giggled as she roughly kissed him back.**

" **Let's go play, love." He madly grinned**

 **They drove off into the night. Kim rolled down her window and put her hand out to let it gild through the wind as she continued to sing. Claude looked over at her from time to time, smiling. It wasn't long till they reached the hide out. They pulled up to old warehouse and got out. Kim skipped over to the trunk and Claude just smiled as he took out his cane and twirled it around. He opened the trunk and they could hear Scott moving around in the secret department.**

" **It doesn't look like he's having fun in there." Kim laughed**

 **Claude chuckled as he opened it up and they both moved away when Scott wiggled out of the trunk and landed hard on the ground. The idiot ended up hitting his head and knocked himself out.**

" **Dumbass." Kim giggled**

 **Claude poked Scott chest with his cane and rolled his eyes seeing that he was completely knocked out. He grabbed ahold of Scotts' tied up legs and dragged him in the warehouse. They came to the door and Claude opened it up before tossing him inside the room. He took out his sword that was part of his cane to untie Scott and kicked him hard in the gut to wake him up. That kick did it; making him coughs a little and looked at his surroundings. He started to panic and backed up against the wall when he saw them by the door; smirking at him with a dark look. Their dark smirks cause him to breath heavily as their fangs came out. He looked over at Kim and she just gave him a small wave.**

" **Please. Don't hurt me. Just let me go, man. Please. I'm so sorry Kimmy." Scott said as he started crying "It was all Brittany's idea. I swear I didn't want to it."**

" **Aw." Claude mockingly pouted "The poor lad."**

" **Can you believe that the once great Scott Borrow is crying?" Kim said**

" **It's really pathetic." Claude nodded "Why can't people like you just admit that you deserve this? It took Michael hours for him to admit it before we killed him."**

" **Y-You? That was you? You killed Michael?" Scott asked**

" **That's right, enjoy your time here; mate." Claude smirked**

 **Then he closed the door and locked it. Kim giggled when she heard Scott pounding on the door and he scream for them to let them out.**

" **I thought we're going to play with him." Kim pouted**

" **We are, love. But we're going to keep him alive a little longer than the last one." Claude said and pecked her lips.**

 **She looked down with a sad look on her face. He hated seeing her like this so he lifted her chin up with one finger to make her look at him.**

" **Would you like to pick the first torture device when the time comes?" He asked**

 **That placed a big smile on her beautiful face and nods her head. Claude smiled as he took her hand and lead her down the long hallway to reach another room that had motors and control panels. Claude sat down and place Kim on his lap as he pressed a button and one of the screens showed Scott's room. He was still banging on the door. Getting an idea Kim grabbed ahold of the speaker and pressed another button.**

" **Do you want to play a game?" Kim said**

 **This cause Scott to yell more and the two kept laughing at his reaction. They continued to torture him with sounds; such as screams and chainsaw. Scott tried to find a way out but couldn't so after a while he just curled up into a corner and covered up his ears; hoping that this was all a dream. Oh how wrong he was. Suddenly there was a strange smell in the room and his vison was starting to get burly. He tried to stay awake but whatever the smell was it was strong and in a few minutes he black out. When he woke up he found himself strapped to a chair in a room that looked like some kind of cellar. His arms and legs were strapped to the arms and legs of the chair, strip half naked and his mouth was gaged by a mouth piece. The door from behind him opened and he tried to look behind him but couldn't. He heard footsteps and the sound of a cart being pushed in the room. When they came in front of him he saw Kim and a man that was dressed like an executioner.**

" **Oh goodie you're awake." Kim smiled "I was afraid that I would have to do all my fun while you were asleep."**

 **The executioner (Claude) took the cloth off the cart and reviled all the tools she chose. Scott's eyes widen and started to breath heavily. Kimberly started to laugh when she saw the fear in his eyes and picked up a blade.**

" **Oh Scotty, we're going to have so much fun." She smiled and let out a dark laugh**

.

.

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Jack and Will had headed to the college where Scott was supposed to be; according to his girlfriend. They couldn't find any trace of Scott. When they couldn't find him they asked the head security if they have last minute images of him. On the video footage they saw Scott getting out of his car heading to the GMY of the school. One minute he was there and the next he just…vanished.

"What the...?" Jack said

"Did anyone mess with the video?" Will asked

"No. We change shifts and all but we've been here since noon." Alex, one of the security guy, said

Will played the footage again but in slow motion. The more he did it the more he noticed something when Scott vanished. There was a blur heading towards Scott and it vanished with him.

"Someone…or something took him." He muttered

"We're gonna need a copy of this footage." Jack said to the Alex

"Did Scott have a locker?" Will asked

"In the GMY, yeah." Alex said

"If this is the Devils Hook he might have left us something there." Will said as he was familiar with Devils Hook work.

"Right. I'll have Kat call the girlfriend in and see if she noticed anything." Jack said

While Jack was making the call Max, the second security guy, was took Will to Scotts' locker. Once he got there was a note on the locker door. Will saw the Devil Hook signature mark on the note and put some gloves on before taking it.

"Funny, isn't it? What guilt can make you do. What do you see, Will?" Will read

He looked at the note over and over again as the words the Devil Hook used sounded familiar. Max opened the locker for him and looked inside. He saw nothing unusual until he saw anti-depression and sleeping pills prescribed to Scott. Along with a few liquor bottles in the locker.

"Will, the girlfriend is on her way to headquarters." Jack said as he came in the locker room

"It looks like Scott was on anti-depression. And having trouble sleeping." Will said

"And is a big drinker it seems." Jack raised a brow at the bottles.

"Guilt. He was feeling guilty." Will said as he looked at the note

.

.

.

 **Loud music was heard in the room while Claude and Kimberly were having sex on the side of the table. Scott was still strapped to the chair; bleeding and bruised. But he was knocked out and thanks to the torcher she was doing it Claude turned on. He tore off her clothes as he took off the mask and unzipped his pants. Then he turned her around and took her from behind. Claude pushed her against the table as he thrusted hard and deep inside of her. Both of them moaned as they got lost into one another. Claude had one hand around her throat, squeezing it a little as his other hand played with one of her breasts. He thrust inside her hard and fast. He started moving her hair to the side and kissed her neck roughly before piercing his fangs into her neck. Kimmy moaned in pleasure and place a hand on his head as he continued drinking her blood.**

" **Yes." She moaned**

" **You love it when I do this, love." He said huskily when he stopped drinking her blood. "You like it rough as I do."**

" **God yes." She moaned as she was getting close**

" **That's why I love you. Ready to cum, babe." He smiled**

 **He pinned her arms against the table and thrusted harder into her. He moved his hands into hers and entwined them as they both came together. They both groan as he pulled out of her and they both looked at each other with pure love. He smiled down at her and leans down to give her a gentle kiss.**

" **God, I love you." He whispered**

" **I love you too, Claude." She said and kissed him again**

 **Before things could get heated again Scott groan as he was started to regain conscious. Claude growled knowing that their fun was over.**

" **He's up, great." He muttered**

" **Put him in the room. We can torcher him later. After all you said we have to keep him alive a little longer than the last one. Besides…" She said seductively as she kisses him and grabbed his large hard cock. "I want to have some fun with this."**

" **Ooh, I love you more now." He huskily growled**

 **He kissed her roughly before breaking apart and zipped up his pants before rolling Scott to the empty room. Once by the door he unstrapped the poor guy and shoved him to the ground.**

" **Nighty, night Scotty." He laughed**

 **He quickly shut the door and locked it. Scott screamed for them to let him go and Claude just insanely laughed. He heard Kimberly laughed too and turned to the side to see her down hallway.**

" **Ooh love…" He said with a perverted smirked**

 **They laughed again as he ran after her when she ran.**

.

.

.

"Hello Ms. Mcdullen, I'm glad that you could meet us." Jack said

Will and Jack were in his office and Scotts' girlfriend, Dannell Mcdullen, just came in. She looked over at Will since this wasn't her first time being here and sat down.

"Well since I haven't heard from Scott today I started to worry." She said

"When was the last time you heard from Scott?" Jack asked

"This morning. Before I left school. I had early classes." She said

"Have you notice anything strange lately? Notice that if someone was following you?" Jack asked

"No." She said

"Has Scott been having trouble sleeping?" Will asked

She looked down at her hand and played with her thumbs.

"Yeah. He's been under a lot of pressure lately." She said "It's hard trying to juggle football and school all at once."

"And his drinking? When did that start up again?" Will asked

This time she didn't say anything and kept looking down at her hands.

"Last I remember was about five years ago." Will eyed her suspiciously

"He didn't kill her." She said as tears started to form in her eyes

"He's not able to sleep, taking anti-depression pills and started drinking again are sometimes signs of guilt. Why did he feel guilty Dannell? Why did he need that?" Will said harshly

He was getting tired of this and wanted answers now. She started to cry a little. That let Will and Jack know that she knew something and she was trying to keep Scotts' secret.

"You heard about Michael Brooks. The Killer is going after those that he believed that killed Kimberly Graham." Jack said "Scott was one of the suspects. If you know something that could help us find him now is the time to tell us."

She looked away again as she was debating what to do.

"He's been…having nightmares for almost a year now. He wouldn't tell me at first. But then the nightmares got worst as he started attacking himself in his sleep. He had scratches all over his chest and buries on cheek and chest. He told me…he told me that he had nightmares about her. Kimberly." She said with a shaky voice. "He said it just her standing at the foot of the bed. Staring down at him. Telling him to…to tell the truth for what he did. That's when the drinking started. Then…when the attacks in his sleep happened he said it was her again. Beating him. I thought he was going insane. And that's when he told me what happened that night, five years."

Will stood up straight and looked at her for her to continue.

"Yes, okay, he was there. He helped torcher her. But he didn't want to it. He was forced to." She cried

"You knew about this for a year now and just telling us." Will glared

"Cause I was trying to protect him. I love him and believed him when he told me what happened. I knew Brittany back then. She was the devil. No one says no to her and gets away with it. Even if we did tell the cops she and the others would have blamed it on him." She cried and looked at Will. "I'm sorry but this all your sisters fault. If she didn't publish that paper about Brittany none of this would have happen."

"Brittany was a bully and needed to be stop. And if I remember correctly you were one of those she bullied and you were the one that told Kim to publish it." He glared and stepped a little close to her. "So don't blame her for that! You all wanted to bring Brittany down! My sister was the only one that was brave enough to do the one thing none of you could!"

She flinched a little and looked down again.

"If you and Scott had come to us a long time ago this wouldn't have happen." Will said and left the office.

.

.

.

 **After the meeting with the FBI Dannell had went back to her and Scott's apartment. When she opened the door and enter the place she heard a muffle cry sound. It was coming from the bedroom and when she got there she almost screamed when she saw Scott chained up and bloody to the bed.**

" **Oh my god Scott." She cried**

 **She hurried to the bed and tried to unchain him. But she stopped when the bedroom door shut. Her eyes widen when saw Kim.**

" **Hello Dannell." Kim smiled**

" **Kim? How…? I thought you…" Dannell said**

" **Dead. Yeah I was. No thanks to your boyfriend." Kim said; glaring at the man before looking back at Dannell. "But like the famous Vlad the impaler I made a deal with the devil before I died."**

" **Aw love, I'm flattered." Claude smirked as he appeared out of nowhere and was on the other side of the bed.**

 **How he just appeared made Dannell jump a little.**

" **Why are you doing this?" Dannell cried**

" **You both knew what had happened to me and allowed those that cause my death still walk free." Kim said with cold tone in her voice.**

 **Both she and Claude walked closer to the bed.**

" **And because of that... You. All. Will. Pay. The. Price." Kim smirked**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

The call was made around 7:45 pm and Jacks team was on it right away. He called Hannibal in to help them as it was getting worst. Both Scott and Dannell were nailed to the wall in a pose way. Behind them was a tree drew from their blood. Both had an apple chewed in one hand that was nailed to the wall too. There were actual snakes over their bodies. Scott's body was beaten and bloody and had the Devil's Hook mark craved in his chest; along with his eyes taken out and mouth sew shut. Dannell had the mark craved on her chest too but only had her mouth was sew shut and her throat sliced open. On the wall was another message from the Devil Hook.

'Why should Eve be the only one that suffers when it was clearly Adams fault?'

"Some believe that it was Adam that took the first bite of the apple from the forbidden tree and Eve took the fall to protect him out of love." Hannibal said

"That's why he sewed both Dannell's and Scott's mouth but only took Scotts eyes. He saw what happened and she kept his secrets." Jack said

Will said nothing as he kept repeating the message and looked at the scene as it was starting to look familiar. It wasn't long till he recognized it.

"She took his eyes as a symbol of his cowardliness for he saw everything. He saw everything but refuse to confess." Will mutter to himself and walked up to Scott and move his head to the side. That's where he found the sew marks around the back of his head. "Then took out his brain for he didn't think for himself and did as he was told. He was like a sheep so she found it fitting to slaughter him like one." He let out a shaky breathe. "He copied everything down."

"What, Will?" Jack asked

Instead of answering him he looked where Dannell's face was facing and notices the bookcase. One book cover draws him in and he picked it up. As he did a pocket watch dangled at the bottom as the chain was used as a book marker. The chain was placed in the page he was reciting; with another message written in blood over it.

'Maybe the next one you can try and save. Or just sit back and just…watch.'

"The only book my sister ever published." Will said and showed Jack the familiar cover. 'My souls to Take.'

"I read that before." Jimmy said "That's been a best seller for nearly two years. Took me forever to finally get one."

"Beverly, bag it. If we're lucky we might get some prints off it." Jack said and looked over at Will. "I'll call the other suspects in. If this is about Kimberly he won't stop till they're all dead."

Kat took the book from Will and placed it in an evidence bag. Hannibal looked at the scene and over at Will. He could see it in his eyes that he's starting to lose himself more and more. It would seem that Will's sister crime was a trigger. Greater than with Abigail's. There's no doubt in his mind that Will is starting to think that he's the killer. Hannibal had to hold back a devilish smirk as he knew how wrong Will was.

When everyone was done Hannibal had head back to his car that was far from the crime scene. He enter his car and was about to start it but he froze completely when he sensed that he wasn't alone. Remaining calm he looked at the review mirror and his eyes clashed with familiar blue eyes.

"It's been a while Claude." He said

"Indeed it has…old friend." Claude smiled

 _/_

 _A few years ago in Paris, a young Hannibal Lector had just finished his task and went to check on a patient that just came in not long. When he was by the door he could already smell that someone was in there. He open the door slowly and that when he saw him. A shadowy figure was hunch over the patient; feeding offs the patient from his neck. Its red eyes snapped over to Hannibal when the door opened. Second later he was thrown across the room and was pressed against the wall with it holding him by his throat. The creature was a young man that couldn't be more than 17. He stared at Hannibal with a curious look and tilted his head slightly as he notice how calm Hannibal was._

" _You know I can tell what kind of man they are by their scent and the sound of their heart beat." Claude said "When I hold them like this their heart beats so fast that I can almost dance to the sound." He chuckled before his face became serious again. "But yours…yours is strangely steady. Not to mention the blood from another a few days ago is still on you."_

 _He let Hannibal go and calmly walked over to the door._

" _You are one interesting fellow, lad. I look forward in seeing you again." Claude said and mockingly bowed before leaving._

 _Ever since then Claude has been watching over Hannibal in his hunts. He was indeed intrigued by Lector. In time he started joining in on his hunts and taught him some of his tricks._

 _/_

"You were excepting me." Claude stated

"What makes you say that?" Hannibal asked

"Why else would you park so far from everyone else? Where no else could see us?" Claude said broadly and looked out the window

"Why did you come back after all this time? I thought you hated the new world. Last time you were here was six years ago. You only stayed for dinner to catch up." Hannibal said

"I think you know why." Claude smiled "When I left your house that night I wonder around a bit. And that's when I saw her. The most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"Why didn't you just turn her then?" Hannibal asked

"Oh believe me my old friend I wanted to. But when I went up to her and talked to her…she didn't fall for my charm like others have before. And I liked it. It was the first time that I actually felt human in years." Claude said with a true smile that Hannibal has never seen on him before. "I just…wanted to get to know her. For a year I let her know me. Learn what I am. What kind of life I can give her. She…accepted me." Suddenly his smiled faded and turned to snarl. "Then those bastards dare to harm her. Hannibal, you have idea how much strength it took me to not killed them then." A tear of blood fell out of his socket and down his cheek. "But through her mind she didn't want me to. She wanted her brother to give her justice and this way we can be together. But as the years have passed…and those humans still roam free she did not take it well. He has broken her heart and promise to her. So now I am free to hunt them down and destroy them my way…as the Devil's Hook."

"Are you planning on killing Will?" Hannibal asked

"Oh believe me I want to. But my mate is still unsure about it." Claude sighed "Her human side still clouds her mind at times. As long as he stays out of my way no harm will come to him." Then looked at Hannibal with cold eyes as they glowed red. "That's why I want you to push him further over the edge. You've always been good at that."

He held up a cooler and placed it on the passenger seat. Hannibal looked at and could already smelled that it was a brain. Scott's brain it seem.

"Bon appetite, old friend." Claude smirked

Hannibal looked at the back seat and he was gone. With that said Hannibal turned on his car and drove away.

 **Claude had gone back to his home where Kimberly was waiting for him. She was lying down next to the fire place listening to some classic music. Claude smiled down at her and lay down next to her; bring her body closer to his.**

" **How long do we have to stay here?" She asked**

" **Just a few more days, love." He said kissing her shoulder. "Just a few more to go and we'll leave this place behind and go back to Europe."**

 **She kissed his collarbone and used her fingernail to slice his skin. When blood oozed out she quickly licked it before sucking it; making him moan.**

" **I can't wait. I want to leave this place behind me once and for all." She said before pushing him on his back and straddled him.**

 **She started dry humping him till he was hard and then unzipped his pants. She pulled his pants and boxers down and started suck his cock. Claude moaned as he has lustful smile on his face as he started to thrust in her mouth. He would normally never have a female vampire do this to him since their teeth are sharp enough to tear his dick off but he knew his mate would never do that. When he was close to cum he growled when she stopped and gave him an evil smile.**

" **I didn't say to stop." He hissed**

 **He was about to get up but she push him back down and held his arms above his head. Claude couldn't help but grin at this. Even though he could easily over power her, he loves when she tries to dominate him. It just makes him hard even more. She placed his cock inside of her and started thrusting. She kept bouncing up and down on his dick. Moaning every time he hit her G-spot. Having enough of this Claude flipped them over so that he was on top. Once he was on top he used his unhuman speed to fuck her hard and fast just the way they liked it.**

" **Claude! I'm…I'm cumming." She said**

 **He grunted and kept thrusting inside her. It wasn't long till she cum over his dick and he came a few minutes later.**

" **Soon, love. It'll be just the two of us." He whispered as he lay on top of her; kissing her neck. "Forever. And ever."**

 **He pierced his fangs into her neck as he started round two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…**

Will was in his office as he looked over his sisters' case. It has been a week since the Devil Hooks last kill but Will knew it won't be long till he strikes again. Though every time he tried to place himself in the killer's shoes he kept feeling like it was more than one killer. That's what didn't make sense to him as he is familiar with the Devil Hook castes and he never works with a partner unless he took in an apprentice already. This was driving him crazy that he was having more trouble sleeping than before. Like now he was drifting to sleep when suddenly he felt someone brushing his hair. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his chair when saw that it was Kim. She was smiling at him as she was sitting on his desk.

"You're working yourself too hard, Will." She smiled

"I guess I've finally snapped." He muttered to himself.

He took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes. She moved off his desk and wrapped her arms around him as she was now behind his chair. He nearly flinched as it actually felt real; cold but real.

"You need to let this go, William. Let him kill them for me." She said "You know they deserve it. Please, big brother."

He was going to respond till he heard someone's voice.

"Will?"

Will woke up and saw Jessica Parker; Kimberly's best friend from high school, standing in his office. They were like sisters back then and he knew whatever Kimberly would be hiding from him that she would tell her.

"Hello Jesse, thank you for coming." He said

He got up from his chair and walked over towards to shake her hand.

"I wasn't sure that you would come." He said

"I wasn't sure either. If the killer is killing the people that killed Kim then I don't see the point in stopping him." Jessica said crossing her arms. "Do you believe what he is doing is right or wrong?"

"To be honest I'm not sure what to think anymore." He whispered as he walked back to his desk and sat down. "Jesse, the reason that I called you here is because the killer has made it clear that he knew and loved Kim personally. Did she ever mention or introduce you to any guy? He's white, had to be young or around your guys' age back then."

Jessica looked away for a minute as she tried to remember.

"There was this guy that she started seeing. He was tall, had a Scottish accent and had ocean blue eyes. He was extremely handsome but there was something off about him that made him wary." She explained

"Do you remember his name?" He asked

"Claude, I think. It's been so long. He never said what his last name was." Jessica said

"What was it about him that made him wary?" He asked

"Mostly his eyes. They had this look like he was going to eat me or something. He was very possessed around Kim. He hated how she and I were close." She said

"How did they meet?" He asked

"She told me that she met him at the party that the school through at the lake that year. Though I never saw him, a guy like that would be hard not to miss." She said

"So he wasn't a student or a transfer student?" He asked

"No, not at all. He was different though." She said "Now that I think about it, that's when those three football players went missing as well."

That got Will's attention and continued to write the information she was giving him.

After him meeting with Jessica was over Will gave the information to Jack and the others.

"So we got a name…but not enough to go by." Jack said "Do you think if we get her to a sketch artist she might remember what this guy look like."

"It been five years and from what she told me she only met him once. He didn't really like her being around Kim. She told me that he was possessed of her." Will explained

"Okay let's say your sister fell for serial killer, and clearly he was obsessed with her, why wait five years to revenge her death?" Zeller asked

"He's right; if he was fixated on her he wouldn't have taken this long to kill them." Kat said

"I think we should start from the beginning, when it all started." Will said "I wanna check out the lake when those three teens went missing. When she first met this Claude."

The next day Jack and his team headed to the lake along with Hannibal, Alana and Jessica. Will wanted Jessica to be there to see if could remember what happened that night.

"Do you really think that this will work?" Jack asked

"Something our memories can be trigger by simply task from our senses." Hannibal said

"What is Will actually planning?" Alana asked

"He believes that if he listens to Miss Parker's information on the invents that had happened that night he might know where this Claude character was." Hannibal explained

Will called them over as Jessica remembered where she and Kim stood that night.

"Okay Jessica, I need you to close your eyes and try to remember that night. It was five years ago, your school came out here to celebrate your football teams win against your biggest rivals. Are you there, Jessica?" Jack said

Jessica had her eyes close just like Jack had asked and visual everything that had happened.

"Yes." She said "Kim and I were talking with Hailey, Josh and Bill."

"Okay, good. Did you notice anything unusual? Did Kim act differently?" Jack asked

"No, We were just talking. Trashing about how Brittany's new dress make her look slutty that night. But…" She said as she was remembering more.

"But what?" Alana asked

"Zack Tellson, Brittany's on and off boyfriend. He came over." Jessica said "He made some small chats. Mostly trying to talk to Kim. But she didn't talk back. She was looking at the woods."

"Where?" Jack asked

She pointed where Kim was looking and Will and Kat walked over there. They walked around to see where they could get a good view of Kim and the group.

"Okay, we found a good view here. What about you guys?" Kat said on her walkie talkie.

"Kind of. The branches kind of hide you guys." Jimmy said on his talkie.

"She must have felt like she was being watched if he was just standing here the whole time." Kat said

Jack continued on talking with Jessica. She went on with how after Zack left them she and Kim had left to go to the bathrooms and then remembered that something awful had happened. The three jocks that had went missing ambushed them. They were drunk and their intentions were to rape them. Kim ended up using one of her defends moves that Will taught her on one of them. After that she didn't remember as she blacked out. When she woke up Kim was sitting next to her; trying to wake her up. From what Kim told her she managed to hold them off till someone came by and scared them away. She never told her who it was.

After she was done Will and Kat walked over to where the bathrooms where and where they were attacked. They walked around till they were further into the woods. It wasn't long till Will came across a clearing where there were three bushes of white roses. On one of them had a note suck in the branch. Will placed gloves on his hands and took the note before reading it.

' **They tried to taint what was mine so I gave them exactly what they deserved.'**

"He knew that we'll be here." Will said

"How could that be? You just decided to come here yesterday." Kat said

"It's not just Kim's killers that he's been watching. It's everyone that was part of her life. He's a true predator. He's knows who his targets are. Has a lot of patience to figure out how they work, how they live and how they think." Will said "He knew I would ask for Jessica's help soon. He knew what she would tell me and knew that I would come here."

"That's a lot of information to process for only one person." Kat commented

"He's an intelligent psychopath." Will said "He's a rare specimen that no one has been able to capture. Even after finding the killers he won't stop killing till someone stops him."

They called for Jack and had their men dig up the ground. After a while they were able to dig up three bodies. They examined the bodies, clothes and DNA they were able to identified them as the boys that went missing. As they were placing the bodies in bags Will notice someone among the crowd. He sighed in annoyance when he saw the red hair woman taking pictures of the scene; mostly of Will of course. When she was done she walked over to Will.

"So, is it true? That this is all the work of the Devil's Hook?" Freddie asked with glee.

"No comments." Jack stepped in.

He knew that if Will talk that Lounds' would just turn his words around as usual.

"Are the rumors true, Will? That the killer is revenging Kim Graham. Why? Where they lovers?" Freddie continued on.

"No comments." Jack said

He told his men to take her away before getting Will out of area.

"How did she found out about Kim?" Will asked Jack

"Don't worry we'll find out." Jack said

.

.

.

 **Somewhere in the hills of Hollywood, Los Angeles, California…**

" **Have you been watching the News…Yeah they killed both Scott and Michael and Scott's mousy girlfriend…You don't think it has to do with her do you…" Kelly White said as she was talking on the phone while she was watching the News. "What do you mean there's nothing to worry about? We can't have this come back on us I have a family here…Thank you call Gary and make sure nothing gets out…all right, bye."**

 **After hanging up her phone she turned the T.V off and went upstairs to check on her newborn son in his nursey. Seeing that he was fast asleep she went back downstairs to make some popcorn. It was movie night for her and husband and she was accepting him coming home soon. She placed the popcorn bag in the microwave and on the island she noticed a letter that wasn't there before. She opened it and her eyes widen.**

' _ **You should keep a close eye on your son'**_

 **Inside the letter was a photo of her sleeping son Daniel. Fear took over and quickly ran upstairs. She ripped open the nursey door but froze in her spot at what she saw. Sitting in the rocking chair was Kim Graham with her wide awake son in her arms. Kim looked at Kelly with a dark smile and her eyes glowed red.**

" **He has your eyes, Kelly." Kim said**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own…**

 **Kelly was crying as she was tied to the bed in the master bedroom. Her husband Eric came home and Claude knocked him out before tying him up to a chair. Kim was just sitting on a plush chair; rocking baby Daniel to sleep.**

" **Who are you people?! Why are you doing this to us?" Eric shouted**

" **Why don't you tell him, Kelly? How do know me?" Kim said as she looked at the sleeping baby.**

 **Worried for her son Kelly nodded and calmed herself down from crying.**

" **Kim and I use to go to school together." Kelly said**

" **And…" Kim warned**

" **Kim, please, don't tell him. I'm sorry. I really am." Kelly cried**

" **No you're not." Kim glared "Or else you would have told already. No. You all just decide to forget. Thinking that no one will care that I died."**

 **She looked at Eric with a grin.**

" **You see Eric; you don't know your wife as well as you thought you do. She was very well known by all sorts of men, students and teachers alike. A real slut if you ask me. But that's not all." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. "She was also part of a murder. She, Michael Brooks, Scott Burrow and Brittany McGee. Your wife was the one that lured me to them when she stole my friends phone and texted me. Pretending that she was her told me to meet her at the old café shop we go to. When I was half way there they kidnapped me. She helped them tortured me and she laughed while they were doing it. They thought that they were safe because Brittany's father was able to cover for them with money that they have. We knew that they were never going to confess and take the blame so we thought it was time for them to all pay. Make them feel how I felt that day."**

 **Claude was downstairs looking through their music selection till he found a Mix Rock CD. He placed it in the stereo and turned the volume up very loud. He nodded his head to "American Witch" from Rob Zombie before heading upstairs. He came in the room with his medical bag and two very large wolves that were on leashes.**

' **Body of a monkey and the feet of the cock**

 **Dragged from her home on the killing rock**

 **The lacked all died on the weather vane**

 **The devil's in a cat in the babies brain**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **Witch'**

" **Along with those they love as well, to know how I felt when they killed her." Claude smirked "Did you know that wolves will sometimes attack humans when they're completely starving."**

 **The wolves growled and snarled at Eric.**

" **Let's see if she'll mourn for your death." Claude smirked and unleashed the wolves. "SICKED-HIM-BOYS'!"**

 **When they heard their masters' command they attacked the Eric. Kelly screamed and cried as she watched while Kim and Claude just laughed. One wolf went for his throat before it started mauling his face. The second wolf went for the man's legs before tiring up his stomach.**

' **Yeah**

 **Alone on the hill and ready to die**

 **The kids of the darkness so black and high**

 **Mark of the wolf and the sun and the cat**

 **The Angels beat down above the rack**

 **We all pray for 20 innocents**

 **We all bow down for 20 innocents**

 **We all hang high 20 innocents**

 **We all accuse 20 innocents'**

 **Claude placed his medical bag on the dresser and took out a surgical knife. Kelly cried out more as he walked towards her.**

" **No. Please no. Just give me a chance. I'll go to the police and…" She cried**

 **He backed slapped her before getting on the bed and placed the blade against her throat.**

" **Like I said to Mary Jane Kelly herself before I mutilated and disemboweled her." He glared "Whores don't get second chances."**

' **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **The End**

 **The End…of the American**

 **Witch'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FBI Headquarters…

Alana was about to leave but notice that Will was still around with Jimmy, Katz and Zeller. They were sitting around in the lab with tapes and DVDs and a T.V.

"What's going on here?" She asked

"We were able to find a little hide out for Michael Brooks' sick mind." Zeller said "Found these tapes and DVD with female names and dates."

"Turns out that this guy was a serial rapist. He likes to tape everything he did." Katz sighed as rubbed her eyes.

"So why are you guys watching them?" Alana asked

Zeller pointed at Will as in saying that it was his idea. While they were talking Will picked up another tape but it had no date or name on it. He placed it in the VHS player and once it played it as if time stopped. It was a tape that of that night; of Kim's death. It showed how they grabbed from the alley, knocking her out and placing in her a van before driving away. Then it showed of Michael and Scott raping her. Then them with Kelly and Brittany torturing her. Not once did Kim shed a tear or begged for them to stop as she knew that's what they wanted.

" **Now you'll be forever be ugly as I know you are." Brittany glared**

Kim just laughed and then spit in her face.

" **You're really…are pathetic Brittany. Always has to be the center of attention. Hates it when there's competition or when someone hits your pride. The truth is Brittany is that you're nothing but a spoil mutilated brat that's without her daddy and his money."**

The words seemed to anger Brittany more as she grabbed a knife and started stabbing Kim over and over; ignoring the others telling her to stop.

" **What the fuck Brittany!" Scott yelled**

" **Oh shut up asshole she deserved it! Don't forget we all did this, so her blood is on all of us!" Brittany shouted and pointed the knife at Michael when she noticed him still holding the camera. "Michael, you fucker get rid of that camera! You want to go to jail…"**

The camera shut off after that.

After that everyone was quiet as they looked over at Will. They could see all the anger in his eyes as he watched the tape. He clutched his hands together as he was trying to keep all his anger in. After taking a few deep breathes he got up and turned off the T.V.

"Call Jack. Tell him that we got proof. Let's bring in the last two." Will said

"Will…" Alana said

Will just passed her as he didn't want to hear it. He had foreseen how his sister had died but seeing it like that was hitting him hard.

The moment he got home he started hitting the walls, yelling in anger and thrashing the house.

The next morning Jack went to Will's house and saw the wreck inside from the window. He went open the door and was surprised that it was unlocked.

"Will?" He called

He walked around the house and found no sign of Will. When he saw Winston upstairs he followed him. The dog stopped by a door and Jack saw Will inside; sitting on the floor with bruised hands and red tear stains in his eyes.

"Will…Beverly told me what you found. I called the New York Police to bring Brittany in." Jack said

"What of Kelly?" Will muttered

"That's why I came here. The L.A police called me back. The Devil Hook got to her." Jack said

.

.

.

They arrived in L.A around noon time.

"The neighbors called in complaining about the loud music that continued on throughout the night." The cop said to Jack as he took them upstairs. "When we came to the door it was unlock. We went upstairs and…found them like this."

In the master bedroom was a half-eaten Eric on the floor and a mutilated Kelly zip-tied to the bed.

"The alarm didn't go off?" Will asked

"It was cut off, as were the cameras." The cop said

"Do we know the cause of death for the husband?" Jack asked Jimmy.

"From the teeth marks on his flesh. Caine. Could be from Coyotes or rabid dogs." Jimmy said "Won't know for sure till I get the dental in."

Katz was by the bed as she was taking pictures.

"Why does this look familiar?" She asked

Will looked at the corpse and couldn't help but let out a laugh. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Mary Jane Kelly. Ironic that he decide kill to her the same way." Will said as took off his glasses to clean them. "Is her heart missing?"

Zeller checked the corpse and nodded. Will looked around the room as her flesh, organs and parts of her body were spread around. He stopped when he noticed a frame of her and her husband holding a baby.

"What of the baby?" He asked

"The baby was unharmed. We found asleep in his room. Get this the door was locked from the inside." The cop said "His grandparents are picking him up at the station."

"Kill the husband but not the kid, why?" Zeller asked

"Believe it or not the Devil Hook does have a line that he doesn't cross. Killing kids doesn't do anything for him. Too easy targets." Will said as he walked around and stopped by the bed. "But will used them as his victims' weakness."

Seeing that it was time for Will to do his thing Jack had everyone out of the room. Will closed his eyes and started visualizing everything.

"I cut off the security system first. I watched them for so long I know where cameras are and took them out. I removed the rock where the spar key is and unlocked the garage door. Opened the door to the kitchen and quietly headed to the baby's room. Mom comes in to check on him and sees me with her son." Will Theories "She doesn't calls for help cause I warn her if she does I'll hurt the baby. They go to the Master bedroom and I tie and gaged her up. Once that was done I placed back in the room and waits for the husband. When he came home I knocked him out when his back was turn. Dragged him upstairs and tied him to the chair with zip ties. She laughed as she tortured the one I love. Now it's my turn to take torture the she loves. I want her to feel the way I felt that day. My loved died in a pain so will hers. Once I unleashed the canines they feast upon him slowly."

When he was done seeing how the husband died, he went to how Kelly died. It shook him a little but one thing didn't add to him. He knew that this guy had to be in his early twenties at lease but didn't understand how he could have that much surgical skills.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jack came in and told him that Brittany and her father are waiting for them at headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own…**

 **Claude started flipping the channels as he was drying his hair. He stopped when he saw what they were showing on the news. At what he saw he couldn't stop himself from laughing.**

" **Love, Brittany and her daddy are getting trashed on the news." Claude laughed**

 **Kim came out of the bathroom with a towel covering her body while drying long hair with another. Claude, of course, checked her out with lust in his eyes before pulling her down next to him as they watch what was going on. Apparently someone gave the news crew the tape Micheal had and now the secret is out. They laughed as people were shouting 'You Bitch', 'Murderer', 'You're gonna burn in hell, you bitch'. The news lady was trying to get some questions answered but Anderson (Brittany's dad) wouldn't answer them. All he said was 'No Comment' as he walks away with Brittany. Kim smirked more when someone started to throw rocks at the Collins limo. One managed to hit Britany.**

 **Kim smirk even darker.**

" **We should get going, babe." Kim said**

 **She was about to get up but Claude pulled her back onto the bed and lay down on the bed.**

" **We still have a few more minutes left." Claude smirked**

 **Kim rolled her eyes.**

" **We just had sex in the shower. Aren't you ever full?" She asked**

 **He grabbed ahold of her towel and tossed it aside.**

" **Nope. Not with you." He said**

 **She would have laughed but he captured her lips and started entering her.**

 **Gary Carter, lawyer to Anderson McGee and his daughter, was in the garage of his business building. He got a call from his boss and was in the rush to meet them at the police station. When he got to his car he quickly unlocked it and hurried inside. Just when he was about to turn his car on Claude popped up and wrapped a plastic sheet over the man's face. Gary hands automatically went to pry them off but he couldn't. Claude couldn't help but let out a psychic laugh as he tugged tighter. It took a few seconds for Gary to pass out from the lack of oxygen. The last thing he heard Claude's madness laugh in darkness.**

 **After an hour or two Gary was woken up with his face being dunk in in ice cold water. He mentally scream as he tried to move but he couldn't as his was tied up to some kind of pole. All the sudden he was being lifted up and saw that he was tied upside down. Gary yelled for help the moment he was lifted up. He stopped when he heard a familiar mad chuckle. Looking down he saw that it was the same man that abducted him and that he was holding a remote that controls the crane that was connected to pole.**

" **Please! Look...I'm a lawyer...if you need help…" Gary pleaded**

 **Claude pressed a button and Gary was dunked in ice water pool. He walked up the steps to the pool and pressed the button to pull him up. Gary coughed out water that got in his lungs.**

" **You know, as I was going through your wallet I found a nice photo of your family. You look so happy with your wife and two kids." Claude said as he took out the photo and sighed. "It's a shame that your not fateful towards her. Tell me does she know about relationships with your clients daughter."**

" **Wh-what are you talking about?" Gary said**

" **You know...with Britany McGee. Don't you remember. Maybe this will help you boost your memory." Claude mocked and lifted a large black and white photo of Gary and Britany in a heavy lip locking kiss. "Or maybe these will."**

 **He threw more photos at him and they ended up in the water. All of them were of Gary and Britany.**

" **It's because of your actions and relationship with this woman is the reason that your here." Claude said**

 **Gary's eyes widen as he realize who this man was.**

" **You're him...aren't you. You're the killer that killed the others." He stated**

" **Ding, Ding, Ding. That's right. So you know that you're in deep shit now don't you?" Claude said**

" **Look...I got a lot of dirt on Brittany and her family. If you let me live I'll tell you everything on them." Gary said**

 **Claude laughed.**

" **Oh you will." He said as he took out a knife. "Whether it's willingly or not." He pointed the knife at the man and chuckled.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alaana and Kat walked in the second room with Will and Hannibal as they watched the two way mirror that had Jack talking to Anderson and Brittany. She nearly grinned when she saw the large wound bump on Brittany's head.

"What's going on?" She asked

"After showing the evidence Anderson and Brittany still deny everything." Will glared "Same old thing. Already, called for his lawyers."

"Yeah, that may be a problem for them." Kat said as she shook the large envelope in her hand.

"What is that?" Will asked

"This was delivered to us right after getting calls from the law office of McGee's lawyers. None of them have return or end up disappearing from their lunch." Kat said

She placed some gloves on and opened the envelope. Looking inside she saw a bunch of wedding band rings and a note. She took out the note and showed it to them.

'No lying out of this one this time'

"Always a few steps ahead." Will said

Kat placed the note back in the envelope and to the other room. Once inside she showed Jack the note.

"It looks like none of your lawyers would be coming, Mr. McGee." Jack said and showed the man the note.

Then Kat took out the DVD before pouring out the rings on the table. One ring caught Brittany's attention. She grabbed it and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It can't be." She whispered

"What is all this?" Anderson asked

"The Devil's Hook got all your lawyers, Mr. McGee. It looks like it's only a matter of time before he gets to you." Kat said

"Then why are we here when there's a killer on the loose stalking us!" Andserson glared

"Your daughter is here because of the murder she committed. And she will be held responsible for it." Jack glared

The argument continued on but Brittany didn't pay attention as she was having a melt down about Gary's death. She started to hyperventilate as everything started to spin. Then she looked over at the two-way mirror and started to see Kim standing there; smiling at her.

" _Everything will be taken away from you."_

"You think that this is funny?" Brittany asked "Is this payback to you bitch."

Her talking got Jack's and her father's attention. Then she got up from her seat as she started yelling at the mirror more.

"Brittany what are you doing, calm down." Anderson said

"You stupied bitch! What gives you the right to ruin my life?!" Brittany yelled "When I find you, I'll kill you again! Do you hear me you bitch! I'll kill you!"

She grabbed her chair and threw it at the mirror. Kat got ahold of her before she could toss over the table and handcuff her. Brittany kept on yelling and ranting about Kim being there and how she killed her boyfriend and friends before crying. After sedating her to calm her down they took her away to a secured room with her father following them. They left them alone with a guard by the door.

After a few minutes the drugs started to affect her and made her drowsy. Her father sat with her the whole time to make sure she was okay until his phone rang. From the Id caller it was his banker and after what happened he knew that this day was just gonna get worse and worse. When he answered it was just a he has feared. His banker told him that someone had hacked into his accounts and now he and his family were completely. Just as he hanged up a hand covered his mouth and slit his throat. He gagged a little as he was tossed to the floor. Anderson looked up at his attacker and his eyes widen when he saw that it was Kim.

"Hello Mr. McGee." She smirked

She flipped the bloody scissors in her glove hands and started stabbing him over and over till he stopped twitching. When she was done she let out a giggle and looked over the sleeping Brittany. She got up and walked over towards her as she hummed a lullaby. The scissors were still in her hands as she stood over the woman that killed her.

"Let's see how you do without your daddy and his money now." Kim whispered with dark smile.

After a few minutes Jack went to the room that the McGee's were in and got startled when a woman screamed in the room. He and the guard took out their guns and went in the room. There they saw Anderson McGee dead on the ground and Brittany was crying over him with blood all over her. Jack saw the scissors on the couch that she was laying on and the blood stains on it as well.

"She did this. She killed him too." Brittany cried

She looked up at them and saw the look they were giving her. Then she looked around and then at herself. It only took her a few seconds to see how this looks. Everything points to her killing her own father and she didn't know how to get out of it this time.

.

.

.

Will was in his office as looked at everything that was on his sisters case and the devil's hook case. Each case he keeps trying to figure out who was helping the killer. Everytime it felt like a female but that didn't make sense to him as this Claude was doing everything out his love towards Kim. Some would assume that the female accomplice would get jealous unless she was close with Kim. The only female person he could think of was Jessica but she has a solid alibi for each case. He looked over at the picture he had of his sister and he had to admit that the profile that he had for the female killer pointed towards her but he knew that it couldn't be true. Then he remembered what Dannell told them before she died. About how Scott kept seeing Kim in his sleep and then started to attack him. He sighed and took off his glasses as started rubbing his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself. She's dead. She's not a ghost." He muttered

A soft giggle was heard in the room and it made him tense.

"Come on Will, how many times do I have to tell you." Kim said as she wrapped arms around his neck. "I prefer to be called a vampire."

Her cold touch made him jump out of his chair and step back a little. Kim laughed and stood in front of him.

"You can't be real." He whispered "You're dead."

"I did die and surprise, I came back. He gave me a second chance." She smiled

She walked up towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. He flinch away when he saw the dry blood on her hand.

"What did you do?" He asked

"What he deserved, just like all of them did." She said as she sat down on his desk. "Now it's just one. And she losing her mind right now, it was so funny. Aren't you happy, Will."

Will didn't know what to say as he was still in shock that his dead sister was right in front of him. But at the same time she wasn't. He was happy to see her here and alive but at the same time worried at what she has become. While he was battling this in his head he was brought of it when Kim hugging him. She could see in his mind that he was having a hard time seeing that she was alive again. Then she saw that he wasn't sure how to react with how many people she had killed.

"I'm here Will. I'm really here. I'm sorry for not telling you...it's just...I was too dangerous to be around anyone." She said

Will just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight; fearing that she will disappear. After that his unsure trust towards her vanished from his thoughts. He could care less about what she has done, he was just happy to have his sister back.


End file.
